Waiting For You
by in-it-for-these-beautiful-lies
Summary: There is a slow change between Harry and Draco after the war. One-shot. Slight Fluff.


Waiting for You

A/n : Hey! So this is the first one-shot. It's Draco and Harry, which mean guy x guy. So if you don't like that, then please, don't read it. It's nothing smutty, just a bit of fluff. I hope that it turned out alright.

Inspired by the song A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.

Warning : I didn't have a beta for this so, bad grammer ahead. I tried to fix what I saw. I prolly missed a lot...

A special Thank You to YenGirl, who sent me a list of my horrid errors. Now the rest of you don't have to sigh in annoyance, cause they are all fixed. :D Thank You so much darling *huggles* You're the best!

Happy Reading :D

Waiting For You

Harry gave a contented sigh as he seated himself in one of many familiar compartments on the Hogwarts Express. The war was finally over, and while many things would be forever changed, some things felt like they were falling right back into place. He wound a hand through his ever-untamable ebony hair and grinned at the banter that he could hear growing louder outside of the door.

Ron and Hermione.

It seemed the pair of them had been arguing non stop since the battle had ended and the dead were buried. It took a insult and a smack across the face for Ron to come out of his stupor and since then his two best friends seemed to be glued together.

A few weeks between The Burrow and Grimmauld Place had done all three of them wonders. Kreacher had nearly clung to their legs when they returned to the empty Black house. The Burrow was full of recovering Weaslys and seemingly every remaining member of the Order of the Phoenix.

Andromeda came by often with Teddy and Harry was going to miss them both. She had agreed to bring Teddy to Hogsmead during the weekends students were permitted to go if Harry would send her an owl with the time. And of course, he had readily agreed. He didn't want to go until the holidays without seeing his godson. He wanted to be in Teddy's life as much as possible.

The door slid open and there were Ron and Hermione.

Harry smiled at them. Ron's face was nearly as red as his hair, and most likely due to the cat call that was fading in the corridor. Hermione had a soft smile tugging at her lips and a happy gleam in her eyes.

They seated themself and began chatting at once. Harry listened to the familiar pattern of voices that he had spent the past year with, and of course for six years before that as well. Luna joined them after a while, and then Neville as well. He turned a slight pink when Luna's smile brightened and focused on him.

Contentment resonated in ever fiber of Harry's existance. This was how life was suppose to be. He knew when they got to Hogwarts, it would be a changed place for him, full of both good and wonderful and sad memories. But still, this train ride made it seem for a little while, that perhaps the things that mattered the most, the people that would help him to get through everything, had not changed.

A glance out the window let him know they were getting closer to their destination. Green hills rolling by and bright blue sky. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a flash of white blonde.

Draco Malfoy.

He turned his eyes, but the other was already past their compartment. Had he been alone without another Slytherin? Harry pushed the thought from his mind and focused on the voice of his friends again, but somewhere in the back of his mind, a pang of empathy rang out for Malfoy.

Harry too, knew what it was like to be alone. And he wouldn't wish it one anyone. Not even Draco Malfoy, because despite everything, Draco had saved his life.

And as he watched his friends he couldn't help but feel that he was still missing something.

They all settled in rather quickly. Sometimes, walking down the halls it seemed like everything was excatly the same. But then Harry would have a flash of memory.

Here was where Fred was killed, where he had last seen Lupin and Tonks, where Snape had stood scowling down at him, where Colin had hunted him down and snapped picture after picture. This was the lake and the forest and the grounds where he and his friends had laughed and messed around. Where they had fought. Where some of them had died, where some of them had lived.

He took slow steps until he reached the edge of the lake and stared out. It was still today, and the water seemed as if it were made of glass. And for a moment, everything seemed still and perfect, as if nothing during the past few years had happened.

"If you're going to drown yourself Potter, go and do it somewhere else if you please. I've had my fill of watching people doing stupid things today and I just want to have some quiet."

Green eyes flickered to the right and there he was, spread out on the grass under a willow tree. Pale white blonde hair haloed out around his head, and pale skin echoed it. Malfoy was thin, but not as much as Harry remembered seeing him at the Manor. Then he had been almost a ghost, a person holding on only by fear. Now, he didn't need to worry about that.

"I'm not going to jump in and off myself, Malfoy."

"Shame."

Harry snorted, causing molten silver eyes to snap open. In all the years that they had gone to school together, he hadn't seen another expression on the other boy's face besides hatred since the first moments that they had met. And yet, here was Draco Malfoy, looking at him in a way he couldn't decipher. There wasn't an ounce of hate anywhere in his eyes.

"By the way, I never got to thank you. So, thanks and all," Harry said quickly.

Malfoy didn't blink.

"For saving my life at the Manor."

The blonde just kept staring, not uttering a word, or making a single movement.

"You do remember saving my life don't you? I mean you could have told them who I was and been rewarded, but you didn't. You saved my life. And I-"

"Potter, just stop. You're giving me a headache."

And then those starlit eyes closed and Harry was left feeling oddly breathless.

"But ummm I-"

"Yes, Potter, I remember."

"Oh, okay."

A heavy silence filled the air as Harry stood there, quite unsure of what to do. He jumped when Malfoy gave a loud sigh and cracked his eyes back open.

"You can sit down you know, Potter. I would say don't worry I don't bite, but I do. So it will have to be don't worry, I'm not in the mood for biting right now."

And he snapped his eyes back closed, leaving Harry staring at him in astonishment. Slowly, unsure of himself, Harry walked a few steps closer to his school-mate and lowered himself to the ground. He sat there for a few moments, feeling awkward as he did so. Then he leaned back and closed his eyes, allowing the serinity of the spot to take over. The strong light warmed him throughly, chasing away all doubts for a small while.

A small smile tugged at Draco's lips as they lay there together in the sunlight.

It was awkward, at first. After all of these years, they were unsure of how to treat each other when there was no venom in the few words they were using.

But after a few times, the awkwardness silence began to fade away, leaving something fagile in its place.

It was now being noticed by his friends that he was on friendly terms with Draco Malfoy. They met nearly everyday down my the lake, even though the cold weather was getting closer.

Hermione gave Harry an odd soft smile when his eyes sought out Malfoy's in the classroom or the Great Hall. It made him want to swat gently at her in return, but he couldn't place as to why.

Others had a bit of a harder time coming to accept that fact that he had become friendly with a Slytherin, particularly this Slytherin. But Harry just shrugged it off and kept returning.

There was something about Malfoy that was just as addicting as the warm sunlight that they laid in. There was something about the other that he couldn't bring himself to push away. It just seemed like there was never enough time to lay there in the grass and do nothing.

Winter came quickly and they switched their meeting place to the Astronomy Tower, where they could watch the sun fade from the sky and watch the stars appear and moon rise into it.

Here and there, they began to speak more and give the other a small fact about themelves or a short story. Over the weeks it progressed. **Conversations that flowed between them was as naturally as those between Harry and his other friends.**

Hermione often smacked Ron when Malfoy was around. Ron was trying his best to hold his tounge, Harry knew he was, it was just after so many years it was hard for the redhead to change what he said, as had always said. After all, it wasn't Ron that was getting to know Malfoy.

Harry ran into him during a Hogsmead weekend, and he invited Malfoy to join him and Andromeda and Teddy. Andromeda was a bit wary a first but soon she warmed up to her nephew that she had never known.

And Teddy warmed up to his cousin quickly as well. Whenever Malfoy was around the little boy's hair would flash teal, then black, then white blonde and remain as such for the rest of the day.

It was times like these when Harry realized just how many barriars he and the other boy had overcome.

And it was times like these that Harry realized that maybe, just maybe, Draco meant more to him then just a friend.

Spring found its way quitely through the trees and the weather warmed, melting the snow and allowing the grass to grow once more. And so their meeting place was moved once more, back out to the ground near the lake where it had all first started.

There were blossoms on the trees, and small new leaves were unfurling from their branches. The grass was several inches long, and flowers were beginning to open on the edges of the lake.

They often lay next to each other now, arms brushing as they talked and laughed. There were still times of silence that they shared, each content that the other was next to him.

And then Spring was fading, nearly over. Soon Summer would be there, and then graduation and going off into the world to meet new challanges and people.

And Harry came to the conclusion that he didn't want to go out there in the world, because the world didn't have all of this wonderfulness and contentment. And the world out there didn't have Draco Malfoy either. He wanted to wrap all of their time away in a bubble and never come out.

But he knew that was inpossable and it would be unfair.

Tomorrow they would be leaving this place again. And this time, they wouldn't be coming back for another year. This was it. This and then it was over.

And the suddenness hit Harry hard, and perhaps, the loss of all of this frightened him a little. There was a lot to lose in the next days and Harry didn't want to let any of it go.

All of the memories would remain and surely they could come a visit, but once they left this place, Harry knew that nothing would ever be the same. It had been santuary for some time, and he didn't want to leave it. And he didn't want to lose their conversations and their afternoons and their sunlit moments.

Harry gave a small sigh and closed his eyes, fixing the moment deep in his memory, because it was the last one that he would have of this. He could smell cool water and slow breeze, wet earth and sunshine, and the cologne that Draco wore. A mild musk, a scent that he had never been able to sort out completely. There was just something uniquly Draco about it that puzzled him.

A bit of shadow passed over him, but he lay there, unmoving. He didn't want to get up and do to the castle just yet.

And then that wonderful scent drifted closer and he nearly opened his eyes, when he felt a pair of soft lips press down on his own. All thought shut down for a few moments and before he could gather himself the lips were gone.

Green eyes snapped open, and caught bright silver before it turned away. A slight blush stained Draco's face.

"Sorry, I just... I needed you to know. And I'm sorry, and I-"

Silver eyes widened as Harry reached up and grabbed Draco's collar. He dragged the other down and pressed their lips together. Chaste at first, then they slowly gained ground and colored their kisses with passion.

Draco pulled away a few moments later, his expression flustered.

"Harry, you-"

"Shh."

Harry held up fingers to the blonde's lips. A gentle smile tugged at his lips, and he remember the one that Hermione had often giving him. Had she seen this was going to happen? Had she watched them fall for each other?

And as he stared up into that molten, starlit silver, he knew that yes, she had, and that no, he didn't care on bit.

"You know, for all the hate that I had for you once, there's something else in it's place now. I don't care what anyone else thinks," he said, cutting of Draco's attempt at another response. "I don't care if the whole world knows. I don't care if every one thinks that I'm crazy or not. I just care that you know, Draco. I love you."

Shock and pink flittered over that pale face and then something else took its place. Draco gave Harry a small smile and something in Harry clicked into place.

"I love you too, Harry."

Draco jumped slightly at the warm, happy laughter that bubbled out of Harry's mouth. A moment later, he joined in.

Tomorrow would be fine, Harry decided and he reached up again to Draco's collar. He pulled othe other down for more kisses, soft and gentle lips meeting eagerly.

Yes, tomorrow, and every day after it, so long as he had this.

A/n : Well... That's that. I hope that you all enjoyed this story. It's written a bit differently then how I usually do. I would love to hear you thoughts and your comments and opioions. :D Thank you for taking the time to read this.

Love and Kisses,

beautiful lies


End file.
